project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Theft Auto
Ed Theft Auto was a 9 chapter long Action/Drama Fanfic created by 2091riveraisrael in the year 2011, which served a s major Parody of Grand Theft Auto in the Ed Edd n Eddy Universe. The story mostly revolves around Ed, who after being continuously abused by both Sarah and Eddy decided to leave Peach Creek in order to resort a better life away from it all. Little would he know was that his actions would later lead him into firing guns and living in a Crime war infected City, for a couple of weeks. Characters *'Ed' - Was known to be the main Protagonist of Ed Theft Auto who left Peach Creek after taking too much abuse from both Sarah and Eddy, where he later fled to Mondo City for a couple of weeks, he eventually became a Crime lord, during the events but was eventually conviced to return to Peach Creek after a little persuasion from the remaining 2 Eds and Sarah who decided to tag along. Ed's Mother is lost in the wake of this Incident, in which he avenges her death, but would later suffer a great deal of depression in the months following... *'Sarah' - During the events of Ed Theft Auto, Sarah was known to be one of the main causes along side Eddy which would foced Ed into leaving Peach Creek and into Mondo City. Although she is carless at first, Ed's continuious dissappearence eventually began to take a toll on her when she finds out that his basement is strip clean of all of his personal belongings. She later leaves with Edd and Eddy in search of ed, after finding out of his postion in Mondo City, She is able to convice him along side Edd, into returning back to Peach Creek, but while on the way Russians had moved in and killed they;re mother in the wake, which despite Ed's vengence against the Russian Crime boss would leave him into a deep depression, in the weeks after the Mondo City Incident, Sarah was shown to be more respectful towards Ed, and most lovingly despited her contiuious anger issue... *'Eddy' - During the events of Ed Theft Auto, Eddy was one of the 2 reasons along side Sarah, which forced Ed to leave Peach Creek to Mondo City, Though he doesn't wish to admit it he has shown to have worried about Ed, much to the point of heading over to Mondo City along with Edd and Sarah, much to his annoyance of bringing in order to knock some sense into his head. Eddy participates in Ed's final opeartaion against the Russian Mafia at Pier 4, and also aided in Ed's revenge against his mother's death by helping him seek out and Terminate Heinrich. After these events Eddy returns to Peach Creek along side the others, but dose not trust Sarah's newly changed personality... *'Edd' - Edd was one of the Detragonists, along side both Eddy and Sarah, and was also the main Ed of the group to panic the most after learning of Ed's desire to use fire arms, which to him are too dangerous for kids they;re ages to be playing with and should be left in the hands of a professional adult. Edd mostly was the one out of Eddy and Sarah to persuade Ed to return to Peach Creek and out of the Crime Infested city of Mondo... *'Kevin' - Makes a minor appearence in Chapter 2, where he comments on his Test grades than calls Eddy and Edd Dorks, while riding passed them with Nazz, He is not seen again after this... *'Rolf' - Minor Appearance in Chapter 2, where he is enraged at Jonny for making him flunk his test, he is only shown once, in the Fan Fic... *'Jonny' - Jonny is seen only once along side Rolf in Chapter 2, who is cowering behind Plank for making Rolf fail his test... *'Jimmy' - Jimmy is only shown in Chapter 2, where he is talking to Sarah, about her grades, he is never shown again following this event... *'Nazz' - Nazz is mostly shown in Chapter 2, on Kevin's bike commenting him about his grades as well as asking how he did, These were the only words she ever said in the Fanfic, like every other Kid besides Sarah, Edd and Eddy he was never seen again in the Fan Fic following this Chapter... *'Ed's Mother' - Made a full appearance in Chapter 7 of the Fanfiction. Ed's mother shared a wonderful reunion with her son despite Ed's fears of thinking that she had come to Mondo City to beat on him for not being smart. The Cheerful reunion is ruined when a Russian Hitman who attempts to assassinate Ed, accidently kills her in the Power struggle between Ed in the Gunman, Although the Gunman was killed Ed's mother died automatically, from a shot in an unknown part of her body. Her death would leave Ed enraged to the point of attack the Russian strong hold on a Pier, while at the same time leave him into a large state of Depression... *'Continental Harrison' ''- Also known as Germany is a robotic android, who is supposably the Nation of Germany on 2 legs, and Ed's official Crime boss in Mondo City, he is first shown in Chapter 3 after Ed's arrival and is also shown to be the main problem for the Russian Mafia's operations in Mondo City. He is shown off screen 4 chapters until his return in Chapter 8 where he joins Ed in his revenge against Heinrich on Pier 4, along, he is last seen waving good bye to Ed when he allows him to return to Peach Creek and drives off in his car...'' *'Heinrich' -''The main Antagonist of Ed Theft Auto and the wore Don for the Russian Mafia that infests Mondo City, he is mostly mentioned throughout the Fan Fict and never makes a full appearance until Chapter 8, during Ed's attack on the Russian Dock port of Pier 4, He is killed in an explosion following a crash into a gas refinery...'' Plot Ed decides to Leave Peach Creek in an attempt to Escape Sarah and Eddy, to pursuit his own talents as a City boy, Unfortunately for him City life wasn't as easy as he had Suspected... Gallery mondo_city_by_meowjar-d7iqngd.jpg|Mondo City The main setting of Ed Theft Auto, created by Graphic artist 2091riveraisrael... Ed Theft Auto.jpg|Ed Theft Auto main cover art, created by 2091riveraisrael in 2014 Shootout at jade square by meowjar-d7j4o5h.jpg Ed wallpaper by meowjar-d7j4rwu.jpg Rivarly.jpg Sequel Despite bad grammar, and positive reviews, 2091riveraisrael began writing Harrison's Terror, a sequel Fan fic that took place roughly 5 weeks after the events of Ed Theft Auto. The creation of the sequel began Immediately after the completion of Ed Theft Auto on September 29th 2011, and was worked on non stop throughout all of 2011. Harrison's Terror however stopped after 4 chapters on January 7th 2012, due to a tight schedule 2091riveraisrael had to go through that day, and has since than been on Hiatus. Trivia Category:Fan Fics Category:Creations of 2011 Category:Works created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Novels Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Era Category:Novels created by 2091riveraisrael